


"I Don't Think I Can Sleep Alone Tonight" - Now 2 Newtmas Oneshots

by khaleesivero



Series: Bloody Inspiring Newtmas Oneshots [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, Gay, God I love Newtmas, M/M, Newt comforts Thomas, Newt is grumpy but lovely as usual, Newt is there for him, Thomas crushes on Newt, Thomas is lonely, Thomas wants to cuddle, kiss, newtmas - Freeform, wrote this when I couldn't sleep myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesivero/pseuds/khaleesivero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is lonely, but Newt will always be there to hug him - and maybe more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Could you... Stay?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenniday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniday/gifts), [Skeleton_dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_dance/gifts).



> Fluffy oneshot I wrote when I couldn't sleep ;)  
> I hope you enjoy it - if you do, please let me know :) If you have ideas for potential story lines, let me know, too ;)
> 
> IMPORTANT: This story can have a sweet or an uncertain ending, I'll mark the point where you should stop reading if you want the story to end happily ;)

Another day in the Glade was coming to an end. The sun was setting and most of the boys were getting ready to go to sleep. The busy humming of the day's work was fading into a low buzz of quiet voices. Thomas, exhausted from his own day of running, returned to his corner where he had been sleeping for the past few nights, separated from his fellow Gladers. His need to be alone was heavily contrasted by the feeling of utter loneliness that settled over him as he sat down in the grass, brushing a few leaves off his blanket. Half-heartedly, he wrapped himself in the woollen fabric and lay down on the ground that still felt warm from the day's sunshine. 

He didn't remember to ever have experienced tenderness; he knew that people who loved each other hugged and kissed just like he knew about the weather or gravity, but he couldn't tell whether he'd had a mum who embraced him every night or a partner who held him while he slept. Still, he found himself missing feeling someone else's warmth at that moment. Suddenly, he found himself pondering how it would feel to be held by Newt. 

That thought had occurred to him before; Newt was always friendly and the only one who genuinely seemed to care for him. Thomas had wondered if he was gay, and he had come to the conclusion that he didn't really know - but there was something about Newt that made his heart beat faster.

Thomas closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep, but his thoughts kept going around and around what he had seen today running in the maze. His mind tried to retrace all his steps. There had to be a solution to this riddle, there had to. He knew it. And he felt that they were close to finding it. What was it they were missing?  
The boy groaned and turned to face away from the wall, blinking tiredly. He shrieked and sat up abruptly when he saw that someone was sitting there, leaning against the wall next to him, needing two seconds to realise that it was only Newt who was looking up at the now starry sky. 

"Only" Newt. As if there could ever be such a thing as "only" Newt for Thomas.

With his heart still beating at a rapid pace, he managed to pant out the words: "What the hell, shank? Wanna give me a heart attack?!"

Newt just shot a quick glance at him before returning his eyes to the night sky. "Naw. Just thought you might need some company. You looked kinda forlorn alone in your corner."

Thomas was astonished at how Newt knew what he was feeling; for a few moments, he pondered whether Newt had telepathic powers, too, which he had kept hidden from him until now. The thought made Thomas blush.

"You're right", Thomas admitted. "Like... Do you think there's somewhere out there missing me this very moment?"

Newt was silent for a moment, then he answered: "I'd like to think that there are people out there missing all of us, yeah."

He was quiet again, and Thomas tried to picture a tall man, looking and sounding exactly like Newt, sitting on an empty bed somewhere, thinking about his missing son. The thought made his heart heavy with grief. He could feel tears stinging in his eyes; tears that had long waited to be shed on the miserable situation he was in. A single drop made its way down his left cheek.

"Hey", he heard Newt say. "Don't get all cry-baby on me, shank!" But he said it in a really nice, affectionate way that made Thomas smile despite everything. Newt reached over to wipe the tear off the other boy's cheek - it was a soft motion, almost tender. Thomas suppressed a sob and asked in a tiny voice: "Would it be weird if I asked you to hug me?"

Newt looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "Hell, yeah. But come here." And he opened his arms in a slightly awkward way to embrace Thomas. The brunette flung his arms around the other boy's neck and held onto him as if for dear life. A sob escaped his throat. "There, there, Tommy", Newt said, patting his back in a way that told Thomas that he wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation, but he soon relaxed and carefully stroked his back as Thomas cried against his shoulder. Thomas was in a total emotional turmoil; feeling lonely and happy at the same time in Newt's arms. It took him a few minutes to calm down, but when he was breathing evenly again, he broke the embrace and looked at Newt, tears still hanging from his eyelashes. "Could you... Stay? I don't think I can sleep alone tonight."

Newt sighed, pretending to be annoyed, but Thomas could see that he was happy that he had asked him to stay. The taller boy lay down and Thomas put his head on his chest, curling up against him after having spread his blanket over both of them. It felt wonderful to rest against Newt's muscular body, feeling his heartbeat, hearing his even breaths. The intimacy of this embrace was more intense than anything Thomas had ever knowingly experienced, and he shivered as Newt's arm shifted to rest on his shoulder, cradling him against his chest. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that way, with every fibre of his body being so aware of Newt's embrace. "I...", he started, pulling away, and sat up. The blanket fell off his shoulders. He was suddenly embarrassed and uncomfortable, being so close to the first male crush he (knowingly) ever had.

Newt was looking up at him, blinking tiredly. "What's wrong, Tommy? Should I go?" - "No!", Thomas said too quickly and too loudly. Newt chuckled. "So what then?" 

And on an impulse, Thomas bent down to kiss Newt on the lips. The other boy seemed genuinely surprised, but started to kiss him back after several seconds. They settled on the floor, lying next to each other, never breaking their kiss for a moment. It was a tender, sleepy kiss; Thomas traced Newt's face with his fingertips as he discovered his mouth with his tongue, and Newt had his hands in Thomas' hair, gently tracing his lower lip with his tongue. They might have kissed for minutes or hours; when Thomas opened his eyes, the sky was still dark, but Newt was there, and he didn't feel alone anymore. He yawned.

"Time to sleep, Tommy", Newt said gently. He lay down behind Thomas, put the blanket back in place and put another tiny kiss on Thomas' forehead before settling into the grass, spooning the greenbean. Suddenly Thomas was so sleepy, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

"Newt?", he managed to mutter. "Mhm?", "You're the most important person in my life. I think." He could feel Newt chuckle behind him, his breath tickling Thomas' neck. "You should really sleep now, shank, before you get all romantic on me!" But Thomas could hear the smile in Newt's voice, and with a smile on his own lips, he fell asleep.

 

 

DON'T read on if you want this to have happened!!!!

Thomas woke up alone the following day. Newt was gone. When he looked across the Glade, straining his neck, he could see said boy, dressed in different clothes, up and about and arguing with Gally. Confused, Thomas sat up, not quite knowing what to think. Had this all just been a dream?


	2. "How was your day?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night was not a dream, and Thomas is confused - why did Newt leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes part two of the cuddle story :-) Hope you like it, let Minho :D (me know, haha funny wordplay and stuff)
> 
> This one's for jenniday and Christmas_bear, I hope you like the ending! xx

"What the actual shuck?", Minho panted and reached out his arm to stop Thomas, who was still running at full speed. For Thomas, this came out of nowhere, and he stumbled to a halt. "What's wrong?", he asked.

"What's wrong?", Minho breathed, leaning with one hand against the towering wall to their right; his other hand was busy fumbling for the water bottle in his backpack.   
"We've been running for hours, full speed. You never look left or right, and you're running like there are twenty grievers behind us. You haven't said one word except 'Morning', so if someone should be asking what's wrong, it'd be damn well me!"

Thomas was astonished at this little speech.  
"Hours?", he asked, dumbstruck.   
"Hours."  
Thomas looked to the sky as if to guess the time by checking the sun, but that, of course, was useless - the walls of the maze were hiding the sun from his sight. Turning his wrist, he glanced at his watch - and was surprised to see that Minho was right; they had been going without a break for three hours now.

"That's - I'm sorry, Minho", he said, unsure how to continue. "I guess - I guess I'm just lost in thoughts today."  
Minho settled onto the floor, pulling an apple out of his backpack. "Helpful thoughts?", he asked, taking a bite.  
"Not really", Thomas admitted, sitting down next to him and pulling a water bottle from his own backpack.  
Minho nodded. "Then you should learn to leave them back at the Glade, shank. The maze is too dangerous to be absent-minded. Get it?"  
Thomas nodded slowly.   
"Good, then let's rest for a bit because I am just shucking exhausted."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas tried to be a useful companion for the rest of the day; asking questions, pointing out walls that were different from the day before, suggesting breaks to make up for this morning's behaviour. Minho seemed to think he was back to normal, not mentioning his zombie-like state from before. Thomas couldn't have said what had been going on in his mind during those hours of running. The word to best describe it was probably "uncertainty". What was he going to do about the Newt-situation?

Because Thomas knew that last night had not been a dream.

Newt's smell had lingered on his blanket and shirt when he'd woken up this morning. But why had the boy left without a word, without waking him? Was it embarrassment? Thomas blushed at the thought - he should be the one to be embarrassed, having kissed Newt and uttered something horribly close to a declaration of love before cuddling with the other boy all night. Well, theoretically all night; Newt could have left right after he'd fallen asleep - for all he knew.

He hadn't encountered the other boy since; too confused and yes, also hurt, to be around him, he'd stayed away from him this morning and Newt seemed to have mirrored his behaviour. Now it was almost time to go back to the Glade, and Thomas caught himself hoping they'd be late for dinner so he wouldn't have to talk to Newt.

This was ridiculous, he knew it, and deep down, he wanted to be close to him again, hug him, kiss him, spend the night with him and ask him why he'd left this morning. But Thomas could not imagine any scenario in which any of these actions were likely to happen, so to spare himself the disappointment, he faked an aching ankle as they got closer to the Glade, making them deliberately late for dinner.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Thomas went to his usual corner, and he was glad to be alone with his thoughts. He had been quiet all night; Chuck had tried to talk to him, but even his little friend could not reach through the wall of silence Thomas had built around himself. His emotions were turning from anger to sadness every few minutes, and he sighed when he settled into the grass, leaning against the wall, spreading his blanket over him, relieved not to have to talk to anyone for the next eight hours.

Or so he thought.

Thomas gazed at the sky that was turning darker by the minute. He had not seen Newt since coming back to the Glade, and even though he was glad that things had turned out this way, he was also sad about it. 'I can't believe I'm already missing him', Thomas thought to himself. 

As if called for, Thomas abruptly looked down from the now starry sky to scan the quiet glade and saw a lying figure getting up cautiously and then slowly moving towards him. He would have recognised that slight limb anywhere.

Newt.

A curious mixture of dread and anticipation filled Thomas' stomach as he watched the shadow approach him. He had absolutely no idea how to react to this nightly visit. Screaming at Newt seemed as good an idea as running towards him and kissing him. He settled for staying seated and waiting for the other boy to do the first step.

The shadow moved at a much quicker pace once it had left behind all the sleeping boys curled up close to the homestead and soon enough, Newt was standing above Thomas, maybe five feet away, seemingly feeling how distant the boy was trying to act.

"Hey."

The word hung in the air for several moments. Thomas just looked up at the other boy. Newt's face was a bit obscured by the dark but Thomas could still see that he was feeling highly uncomfortable. He contemplated an answer, but didn't trust his voice, so he remained silent.

"Tommy, I..." Three more syllables added themselves to the one uttered before, also failing to elicit any answer apart from Thomas raising his eyebrows.

Newt then closed the distance between them, sitting down next to him and mimicking Thomas' pose. He turned his head to look at Thomas, his head leaning sideways against the wall. "So... How was your day?"

This was when Thomas snapped.

"How was my... How was my DAY?" Thomas jumped to his feet, throwing his blanket onto the ground. "What the actual F, Newt? You spend the night with me, you leave without a single word, and now you come here, asking me how my shucking DAY was?! Well, what do you THINK???"

Newt was on his feet, too. "Keep it down, will ya?", he hissed, putting a hand on Thomas' shoulder, who jumped at the touch as if having been burned. At that, Newt's eyes changed to an expression of utter hurt. He sat back down, hugging his knees. Thomas remained standing, unsure what to do.

"I know I shouldn't have left so early, and I'm sorry." The words were very low, but sounded earnest. "It's just... I watched ya sleep and I... I didn't know what to do, you know?"

Newt looked up at him, his eyes pleading.

"I guess I'm not good with this feelings stuff, so I tried to avoid it. Wrong move, I can see that now. I am so, so sorry. Will you sit down? Please?"

Thomas' heart was pounding extremely fast at Newt's words, and he sat down slowly, trying to not let on how nervous he was, but failing spectacularly.

"Ever since you've come here, I wished for something like last night to happen, and I thought, well, this is too good to be true, it can't happen again...", Newt seemed lost for words.

"Slinthead", Thomas muttered.

"I know, and I am so sorry. Please, Tommy, please believe me!" He looked over at the boy, waiting for a verdict.

"So you didn't leave because you didn't want to be seen like that?", Thomas asked after a while, not meeting Newt's gaze. That had been his worst fear - that Newt would deny his actions, being ashamed of what they had done, because Thomas wasn't. Whatever happiness he could have within his possibly very limited lifetime - he would grab it.

Newt looked dumbstruck. "What? No! Tommy, don't believe that! It's not like stuff like that hasn't happened before!"

"Stuff like what?", Thomas asked, now looking directly into Newt's eyes. "Guys kissing each other?" 

Newt shook his head. "People falling in love."

Thomas was quiet at that. Newt smiled the tiniest smile. 

"I am in love with you, Tommy. You are reckless and stupid and beautiful and you give me hope I haven't felt in a long time. And all I want in my shucking life is to hold you every night like I did last night. Please don't be mad at me."

Thomas' eyes felt moist at this little speech. All he could say was "I'm not stupid", before leaning over and kissing Newt on the lips. It was just a tiny kiss, because Newt broke it immediately to grin and say "Yes, you are. For thinking I could ever be ashamed of being seen with you." Thomas smiled at that and kissed Newt once more, and this time, it was a longer, deeper, kiss; Thomas felt tears of happiness escape his eyes and Newt wiped them away gently. After five minutes (or five hours) of kissing, Newt settled his head on Thomas' shoulder.

"How's your ankle? I heard you hurt yourself running today?" The concern in his voice made Thomas smile and he pressed a tiny kiss into Newt's hair.

"Naw, just pretended so I didn't have to see you at dinner."

"Shank."

"Look who's talking."

"You won't be talking any longer", Newt threatened playfully and kissed his new boyfriend once more before lying down in the grass. "Can I be the little spoon tonight?"

Thomas sighed, pretending to be annoyed. "But you're taller than me! It will be uncomfortable for me!"

Newt looked up at him, raising his eyebrows. "Well, for starters, it won't, and I promise to let you be the little spoon tomorrow night."

Thomas stopped smiling. "You're serious about this, then? You'll stay with me 'til the morning and you won't disappear again?"

The other boy reached out to cup Thomas' face. "I can't wait to start every single day of the rest my life looking at your face, Tommy. Now come here, I'm cold!"

And at that, Thomas lay down behind Newt, spread his blanket over them, and planted a tiny kiss on his new boyfriend's neck. "Good night, Newt", he whispered.

"Good night, Tommy", he heard Newt mutter. "See you in the morning!"


End file.
